Battements de coeur
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Reyes Vidal s'est habitué à suivre les battements de cœur de Scott Ryder via son Omnitool, mais un soir, il ne les entend plus...


_Prompt_ : What if the omni tool had an app-link that lets you feel your lover's heartbeat and Reyes is going about his day as usual and suddenly DOESNT feel Ryder's.

From :

Ce texte est basé sur ce prompt.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

OS : Battement de cœur :

Reyes était toujours inquiet au sujet de Scott. Il savait qu'il était le Pionnier et qu'il avait des responsabilités, des ennemis à affronter et une galaxie à explorer pour établir des avant-postes, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était inquiet.

Scott aussi était inquiet, mais pas pour lui. Pour Reyes. Il vivait une vie dangereuse lui aussi.

Et comme les deux ne pouvaient pas toujours être ensemble à veiller l'un sur l'autre par eux-mêmes, ils s'inquiétaient silencieusement pour l'autre, en attendant le prochain mail pour dire que tout allait bien. Et SAM savait que les mails étaient nombreux entre les deux amants. Alors, l'IA avait décidé d'intervenir pour diminuer le stress de Scott. Il avait piraté l'accès à l'Omnitool de Mr Vidal pour être en mesure de suivre les battements de son cœur. Puis il les avait reliés. Ainsi, Scott pouvait suivre le rythme cardiaque de Reyes depuis n'importe où dans la galaxie d'Andromède et le contrebandier pouvait faire de même.

L'Omnitool de Reyes affichait en permanence le rythme cardiaque de son petit-ami dans le coin inférieur droit de la surface d'affichage. Il pouvait ainsi savoir qu'il était toujours en vie en glissant un simple regard discret aux pics réguliers qui se dessinaient sur la ligne plate. Lorsqu'il était seul, Reyes appréciait également d'être en mesure d'entendre le rythme cardiaque de Scott. Ce soir-là par exemple, le Charlatan était assis là où le Pionnier lui avait dit qu'il était quelqu'un pour lui. Là, où Reyes avait pleinement réalisé que Scott était plus qu'un ami pour lui. Bien plus. C'est à ce même endroit qu'il avait eu envie de révéler à Scott sa véritable identité, mais ne l'avait pas fait, terrifié à l'idée de perdre celui qui était entré dans son cœur par sa gentillesse, son courage et sa sincérité qui se reflétait dans ses grands yeux bleus. Et lorsque Scott avait enfin découvert la vérité, le Pionnier avait certes été blessé par le manque de confiance de Reyes, mais avait compris pourquoi il l'avait fait et l'avait accepté. Le contrebandier était heureux de pouvoir dire que Scott Ryder était son petit-ami. Qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était malgré les secrets. Secrets qui n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant puisque Reyes s'efforçait d'être aussi sincère que possible avec l'homme de sa vie. Ce soir-là, les yeux fermés, le contrebandier écoutait les battements du cœur de Scott. Cela lui faisait du bien. Ils étaient normaux, relaxants. Scott allait bien. Puis les battements devinrent plus rapides quelques secondes avant de reprendre un rythme presque normal, quoique légèrement plus rapide, et Reyes sourit, amusé Scott avait dû se faire peur. Serait-il encore passé un peu trop près du rebord d'une falaise avec le Nomade ? Le contrebandier ouvrit cependant les yeux en grand en entendant un sifflement aigu. Il porta immédiatement son regard sur son Omnitool et son sang se glaça d'effroi en constatant que l'encéphalogramme de Scott était plat. Celui de Reyes prit sans doute le même aspect quelques secondes. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Scott Ryder ne pouvait pas être mort. Le contrebandier se mit debout malgré le fait que tout son corps tremblait, sans détacher les yeux de la ligne sur son Omnitool :

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Scott, murmura Reyes.

Ses yeux devinrent dangereusement humides alors qu'il réalisait à grande peine que le cœur de son petit-ami avait cessé de battre… Juste sous ses yeux… Sans savoir comment… Et sans rien pouvoir y faire. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil dans Andromède, le Charlatan était désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était figé sur ce toit où il avait commencé son histoire avec Scott et où, à l'instant, il venait de la terminer… Une larme roula sur sa joue à cette constatation. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir sa peine mais les rouvrir dès que sifflement cessa et que les battements de cœur revinrent. L'encéphalogramme de Scott n'était plus plat. Reyes papillonna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Le Pionnier venait-il de… Ressusciter ? Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais… Il aimerait comprendre. Le contrebandier essuya sa trace salée sur sa joue et continua de fixer et d'écouter le rythme cardiaque de Scott. Et il reconnaissait parfaitement ce rythme-là. Scott se battait. Contre des Kert ? Ou autre chose ? Le Charlatan envoya un mail à Ryder en lui ordonnant de venir sur Kadara dans les plus brefs délais. Il avait besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il était en vie. L'attente de la réponse de Scott lui fut longue et douloureuse. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, ce fut comme si un poids se souleva de ses épaules. Scott serait avec lui dans deux jours. Et pendant ces deux jours, Reyes fut à cran, tendu, irritable… En d'autres termes, mieux valait le laisser tranquille ou ne pas le contrarier plus que nécessaire :

-Reyes ?

-Quoi ?, cracha-t-il.

Keema eut un léger mouvement de recul, elle connaissait Reyes depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et il ne lui avait jamais crié dessus. Il ne criait pas, jamais, sur personne. Le contrebandier était toujours maître de lui-même, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Scott. Et depuis deux jours, il ne valait mieux pas lui en parler. Elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient disputés par mails et que c'était ça qui le mettait de mauvais poil. La nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer n'allait donc pas forcément lui plaire :

-Euh… Le Tempête vient de se poser…

L'Angara n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase puisque le Charlatan laissa son datapad tomber sur la table basse et se précipita vers la porte de sortie de son appartement. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Mais arriver non loin de la plate-forme, il resta caché dans les ombres juste le temps d'observer le vaisseau et son équipage qui en descendait lentement. Aucun ne semblait présenter de blessures… Puis il vit Scott. Son propre cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était en vie. Il allait bien. Reyes sorti de l'ombre, avança à grands pas vers lui :

-Reyes.

Le Pionnier humain lui sourit. Mais ce sourire se fana un peu lorsque Scott remarqua la tension des traits de son amant :

-Rey…

Il ne put pas finit sa phrase. Le contrebandier plaqua ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa avec force, désespoir, peur, soulagement, amour, mais pas avec tendresse. Scott cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de les fermer et de laisser son petit-ami prendre ce dont il avait besoin tout en posant sagement ses mains sur ses flancs. Les deux hommes entendirent à peine le faux son de dégoût de Cora. Reyes laissa les lèvres rougies de Ryder et posa son front contre le sien avant de lui prendre le poignet et de le tirer vers la chambre du Pionnier à bord du Tempête :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reyes ?

Il ne lui répondit pas avant d'être enfermés dans la chambre :

-Enlève ton T-shirt.

Scott ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, se contentant de papillonner des yeux :

-Pardon ?

Reyes soupira avant se saisir du bord du T-shirt du Pionnier et de le lui retirer lui-même. Le Charlatan l'entraîna ensuite vers le lit et l'obligea à s'allonger. Reyes s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin avant de coller son oreille sur le pectoral gauche du Pionnier. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se détendit. Scott était là. En vie. Son corps chaud sous le sien. Son cœur battant contre son oreille :

-Je peux avoir une explication ?, demanda le Pionnier en passant ses doigts sur les épaules de son compagnon.

-Ton encéphalogramme a été plat quelques secondes il y a deux jours…

-Ho… C'est normal.

Reyes se redressa d'un coup. Avait-il bien entendu ? Normal ? :

-Normal ? Comment ça normal ?

-L'Archonte m'a tendu un piège. Drack, Jaal et moi nous sommes retrouvés coincer dans un champ d'entrave. Alors, SAM a arrêté mon cœur pour que je puisse m'en libérer.

Le contrebandier n'en revenait pas :

- **SAM** a arrêté ton cœur ?

-J'en avais reçu l'autorisation préalable, Mr Vidal.

Reyes ouvrit de grands yeux :

- **Tu as autorisé** SAM a arrêté ton cœur ?

Scott déglutit :

-… Oui. Mais il l'a fait repartir.

Le contrebandier cessa de bouger. Scott avait accepté de mourir quelques secondes. Reyes sentit la colère monter en lui :

-Rey…

Le Charlatan épingla les poignets de son amant au-dessus de sa tête, sur le lit :

-Tu n'as le droit de jouer à ce petit jeu Scott ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Lorsque tu as accepté que SAM arrête ton cœur, as-tu pensé aux conséquences s'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire repartir ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai entendu ton cœur s'arrêter ? As-tu idée d'à quel point j'ai eu mal ?

Reyes ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement avant de dire :

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Scott… Je ne peux plus… Comment veux-tu que je continue d'être un homme bien si tu n'es plus là pour m'y aider ?

La prise sur les poignets du Pionnier se relâcha, permettant au jeune Ryder de lentement glisser ses mains jusque dans les cheveux de son petit-ami :

-Je suis désolé Reyes.

Le contrebandier releva légèrement la tête pour que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Scott, alors que ce dernier continuait de caresser doucement, tendrement, ses cheveux :

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… J'ai pris cette décision parce que c'était la chose à faire, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça pour te blesser.

-Je sais… Promets-moi de ne jamais refaire ça.

-Promis.

Reyes reposa sa tête sur le torse de Ryder et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
